Our Crazy Love
by wendyls96
Summary: This is story about the love lives of the characters in Gravitation. This is Yaoi so boyxboy love, if you do not like do not read.


**Our Crazy Love**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gravitation !**

**Please review !**

**Chapter1**

I'm Tatsuha Uesugi, younger brother to Eiri Yuki famous romance novelist. Ha! Bro wouldn't know romance if it bit him in the ass. Now his lover Shuichi Shindo is another story. He's loud and abnoxious at times but he loves my brother whole hearted. Why is beyond me. But even though they often argue and fight , it's plain to see that they love each other. That's what I want . I want a love of my own. But not just anyone. No the someone I want is so far from my reach and yet so close I could touch . That someone is the famous lead singer of Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma. He's often childish and odd, but I've loved him since I was young. I even idolized him for a time in my teens. Now though I'm older, I'm twenty. And I don't go crazy or stalk him anymore. I just talk to him when I see him and wish he could see me as something more than a friend. But I'm happy with our friendship, atleast it let's me be near him and see the person beneath the facade.

Ryuichi Sakuma was smarter than people gave him credit. Yes he played the child when it suited him and he was one hell of a performer on stage, but no one knew the real him. That made him sad, and lonely even in a room full of people. He was getting older and was tired of being alone, well except for Kumagoro ( Mr. Bear ). He wanted a lover, a friend and a partner to grow old with. He had someone in mind but, Tohma wouldn't like it if he started dating this guy. When Ryuichi first noticed him he was too young of course, only seventeen. Ryu being thirty would've caused a scandal for dating a minor. But now the guy was twenty and it would be ok to ask him out. Ryu decided Tohma Seguchi be damned he would ask out the guy. They had been friends now for three years and Ryu was comfortable with him, and was ready to take the next step and make him his own. Soon Tatsuha would be his.

" Yeah sure Ryu-kun, I'll come to your house for dinner tonight. 8 o'clock. Ok, ja ne. "

As Tatsuha hung up, happiness radiated from him. He was eating dinner with Ryu tonight. At eight sharp Tatsuha rang the doorbell at Ryuichi's apartment. It was opened a minute later by a very sexy dressed Ryu. He was wearing tight black jeans and a red silk shirt, totally gorgeous. Ryu was also giving Tatsuha a hot once over. Tatsuha was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt. Ryu thought he would faint at the sight of those defined chest and ab muscles, very yummy.

" Come on in Tatsu-kun. " Ryu smiled and pulled him through the door.

Tatsuha was amazed that Ryuichi was acting normal tonight. No childish pretenses. Just the real man. As he slipped his shoes off, he followed Ryu into the living room. On the low table sat a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

As Tatsuha sat on the couch, he wondered what the special occasion was.

" Hey Ryu, what's the special occasion ? We don't usually drink wine. "

" I just thought it would be a nice change. " Ryu smiled looking a little nervous.

They sat and talked about what was going on in each other's lives. Laughing , joking and just being comfortable with each other.

" and then Bro just looks at Father and says with a serious face mind you. _ Well he's almost a girl, so hey I think Shu would make me a great wife. _Then of course Shu and Father blow up at the same time. It was sooo funny ! I had to leave the room to control myself. "

Ryuichi laughed at Tatsuha's family stories. Soon the take-out was delivered and they sat on the floor at the table and ate and drank in companionable quiet. When the meal was over, they cleaned up and moved back to the couch to sit and sip their wine.

Ryuichi decided now was the time to tell Tatsuha his feelings. He turned to face Tatsuha and took the glass of wine from him and sat it on the table. Then he cleared his throat and took Tatsuha's hand in his.

" Tatsuha there's an important reason why I asked you here tonight. "

Tatsuha's heartbeat speed up when Ryu took his hand. The older man was being really serious and he couldn't help but get his hopes up that maybe Ryu felt something more for him. So he held his breath and listened.

" We have been friends now for three years. In that time I feel we've gotten to know each other very well. " He stared deep into Tatsuha's dark eyes and spoke from his heart.

" I feel more comfortable with you Tatsuha than anyone I've ever known. I feel I can be myself and you are ok with that. It's more than just comfort though. I'm also very attracted to you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. " With that Ryu leaned in and kissed Tatsuha.

Tatsuha was so shocked he didn't react at first. Ryu's lips were so soft and gentle at first and then as Tatsuha began to respond the kiss changed. Ryuichi controled the kiss, running his fingers through Tatsuha's soft hair and his other hand holding his cheek. Their tongues tangled and played and then thrust in and out mimicking sex. Finally they needed to breathe and pulled back. Both were speechless as they gaze into each others eyes. Finally Tatsuha broke the silence.

" I love you too Ryuichi . I just can't believe you feel the same for me. "

" Believe it Tatsu-kun, it happened slowly. But I really love you and I want to make you mine. That is if you'll have me. " Tatsuha saw truth and love in Ryu's eyes and smiled.

" Please make love to me Ryu. " Tatsuha blushed furiously at his own words.

" I'd be happy to. " Ryu grinned and pulled Tatsuha off the couch and ran with him to his room.

Across town in studio 2 of NG Records Bad Luck was practicing . Well as usual Shuichi was slacking off driving his fellow bandmates crazy. As Shuichi walked out the door to go get a drink, Mr.K followed after him ranting, Fujisaki banged his head against his precious keyboards. Hiro watching this unusual bout of frustration walked over to his younger bandmate.

" What's up Suguru ? " Hiro asked rubbing the young man's back.

At the feel of Hiro's touch Fujisaki jumped. Oh my God ! He thought wildly. Hiroshi was touching him. What do I do ? What should I say ? All these things were running through his head as he looked at the man he loved. It was a secret, and had been for three years now. Fujisaki wanted to tell Hiroshi how he felt but was afraid of rejection.

Hiro's eyes softened at the wild eyed look Suguru was giving him. And all from a small touch. The boy was too cute ! He had known Suguru Fujisaki for four years. At first he thought the boy was a younger version of his cousin Tohma Seguchi, but that was not the case. Suguru actually had a heart and wanted to see his friends and (bandmates ) happy. Yes he was a very hard worker, and at times very quiet. But Hiro had figured out that it was because he was often lonely and sad. Hiro also knew what Suguru always tried to hide. That he was in love with him. But this didn't bother Hiro because he felt the same. Now was as good a time as any to do something about it.

" Nothing is wrong Nakano-san. I just wish Shindo-san would focus. " He said with a small smile.

Hiro leaned close. " I think that you need to relax Suguru and focus on something else besides Shu's dramatics. "

Fujisaki swallowed hard and licked his bottom lip. Hiro groaned.

" What should I do ? " He asked innocently.

Hiro leaned even closer. His hand caressing Suguru's cheek.

" I think you should focus on this. " Hiro kissed him. It was a full on passionate kiss, and it set Fujisaki on fire. Hiro pushed his tongue in and tangled it with Suguru's. They licked and explored and tasted each other throughly. Hiro pulled Suguru close and ran his hands up his back, and then down to cup his butt gently squeezing. Fujisaki gasped and pulled back.

" Nakano-san, what was that for ? " He asked breathing hard.

Hiro pulled Suguru to him again. The boy was shocked and was about to protest when Hiro laid a finger across his lips.

" Please call me by my name Suguru. Come on I know you can, say it please. " Hiro removed his finger.

" Hiroshi " Suguru said softly. " Is that better ? " He asked.

" Yes. Now, there is something I've wanted to tell you for awhile. I know we are friends and we are bandmates, but I've been in love with you for sometime now. " Tears formed in Suguru's eyes.

" I didn't know if you felt the same so I've held back. Also we were always so busy dealing with Shuichi's drama, and our gigs. So I waited, but I don't want to wait anymore." He looked deep into Suguru's eyes. " So I want to know if you could feel the same for me ? "

" I'm dreaming ! " Suguru said as his tears fell . This couldn't be real, but as he looked into Hiroshi 's dark blue eyes he knew it was real. He started shaking his head yes and smiling through his tears.

" Is that a yes you do feel the same. " Hiro asked wiping away his tears.

" Yes... yes I love you too Hiroshi ! " Suguru said laughing and then he threw his arms around Hiro's neck and hugged him.

Hiro hugged Suguru closer and kissed his neck. Suguru gasped at the new sensation, and decided to try kissing Hiro's neck too. Hiro shivered as a small tongue licked and kissed his neck. He clasped Suguru's face in his hands and gave him another kiss . A soft lips clinging, sweet kiss. After all they were still at work and it wouldn't do to get all hot and bothered when they couldn't do anything about it. As they pulled apart Hiro took Suguru's hand and lead him to a chair. Hiro sat and pulled the young keyboardist into his lap.

" Suguru have you ever dated anyone before ? " Hiro asked curious.

" No. I've never been interested in anything but music, untill you. " He answered honestly.

Hiro was taken aback. So did that mean he was still a **virgin** !

" Hiroshi, can I come over to your place after practice ? " Suguru asked blushing.

Hiro thought about it . What the hell, he'd take Suguru to his place after this. Whatever happened was meant to be.

" Yeah, we'll go to my place after practice. " He smiled and caressed Suguru's cheek. As he was about to lean in for another kiss Shuichi and K burst back into the room.

" Whoa Hiro, what are you and Fujisaki doin ? " Shuichi asked.

Hiro just smiled as his younger soon to be lover spoke first.

" Hiroshi and I love each other Shindo-san, so as of right now we are officially dating. " Suguru's words were shaky but filled with conviction.

Shuichi and K looked at Hiro and Fujisaki, then at each other. Then they both burst out.

" Well it's about time ! "


End file.
